Vanilla
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Vincent foi enviado em uma missão fácil e o Turk ficaria entediado se não fosse pela ousadia de um certo Capitão e pela intensidade um perfume em particular.  Quase U.A. YAOI LEMON


**Título: Vanilla  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Série: Final Fantasy VII  
****Disclaimer: Talvez... ù.u**** (Not really).**

**N/A: Essa fic necessita de uma pequena explicação, pois ela é caracterizada como um Quase.U.A.  
****Eu não faço a mínima idéia se isso existe ou não, mas como vocês podem notar, eu não transportei os personagens de Final Fantasy VII para o nosso universo, nem os transformei em piratas atrás do Baú da morte. Eles continuam em Midgar, e eu apenas quis me aproveitar da maravilha das fics para brincar com um pequeno 'E se...'.  
****... 'e se Vincent fosse um Turk na época do jogo?' 'E se ele e Reno fossem parceiros e tivessem de investigar um caso em Rocket Town?' 'E se eu usasse isso como desculpa para escrever o Lemon do desafio do vovô?'  
****Portanto aqui está o meu Quase.U.A. Longo, lemon e com gostinho de baunilha, eu assim espero ;D **

**Essa fic é dedicada ao Vovô, na esperança de que ele escreva mais fics com o Vincent. ;D**

**Vanilla**

_You're an honest moralist  
__I'm a pure terrorist  
__You trace me with your pretty finger  
__You__r thoughts are rising like a revolution  
_**Gackt** (Ainda que a música seja um lixo)

A fumaça do cigarro já cercava todo o escritório, mas Vincent estava acostumado demais àquele odor mentolado para se incomodar verdadeiramente. Os ponteiros do relógio eram uma irritação mais verdadeira para o Turk, porém ele não abriria seus olhos para acompanhar o andamento dos segundos. Estes se moveriam sem ele, e qualquer que fosse a função do Tempo naquele escritório da SHinra, não seria de sua conta enquanto ele pudesse evitar.

Vincent se apoiava na parede abaixo do relógio, e o som dos carros, juntamente daquela iluminação tóxica de Midgar, entrava pela janela aberta. Eram sons que o Turk estava tão acostumado quanto aos cigarros de Reno, ao terno bem-passado do uniforme e à sala de espera do presidente Rufus.

O grande escritório de tons cinzas, dividia o cheiro de Midgar; pólvora. incent crescera em meio ao vapor do aço, e se esforçara para não se viciar a ele, se condicionando a detestar o cheiro oleoso do desenvolvimento. Reno sabia que Vincent não gostava do escritório de Rufus, mas sempre pensou que o jovem presidente fosse o verdadeiro motivo daquela relutância. Como sempre, Reno estava apenas meio certo sobre ele. O rapaz não odiava Rufus, apenas conhecia o suficiente de políticos para detestar a todos eles. As palavras do príncipe eram certas demais, maquiavélicas demais, até mesmo para ele. Se Rude e Tseng suportavam aquele veneno de tão perto, o moreno não se iludiria.

Ainda assim, Vincent sentia o aromatizante que o presidente usava em sua sala. Um odor mentolado, mais industrializado do que os cigarros de Reno.

_-Você fez bem em sua última missão, Vincent. – Rufus esperou que o Turk o agradecesse, mas era uma verdade óbvia. – Creio que essa próxima deva ser bastante simples para você._

_O presidente tinha as mãos entrelaçadas à frente do corpo, cercado de papéis e contratos; segredos. A taça de vinho e a constante presença de Tseng eram traços de um escritório cada vez mais comum._

_-Você poderia encará-la como férias, se assim desejar._

_-Não será necessário._

_Vincent nunca se referiu a Rufus como 'senhor', diferente de Tseng, ao qual mantinha um respeito distante. O outro moreno, alguns centímetros mais alto do que ele, tinha em seu semblante uma calma semelhante a sua, porém um pouco mais de sangue derramado daquela seriedade. Só um pouco._

_-Será sim necessário, Vincent. – Falou Tseng, calmamente interrompendo a conversa entre o presidente e um dos Turk sob o seu comando. Até o momento, tudo o que ele e o presidente haviam conversado foi sobre seu bom desempenho fazendo o trabalho sujo da empresa. - Pode ser um trabalho fácil dessa vez, mas não menos necessário para a companhia. É tarefa dos Turk abafar uma possível revolta._

_Vincent pensou em interferir, afirmando que ele e Reno não eram a única dupla disponível e que poderiam enviá-lo para um trabalho à altura de sua capacidade, mas um súbito cansaço o invadiu. Percebeu naquele momento, que não queria discutir com Tseng, com Rufus, nem com qualquer outra pessoa, se essa discussão fosse feita por palavras. O Turk se limitou a concordar e esperou que o presidente o liberasse de sua presença, o que ocorreu após um último elogio._

-Você parece entediado... _chefe._

A voz de Reno não continha o seu escárnio (na verdade, _conter_ parecia uma palavra que não existia no universo do ruivo). Reno sempre fazia o que queria, como queria, e a ousadia que tinha para com o próprio parceiro, deixava sua personalidade bastante clara.

Jogado no sofá do escritório ele tinha as pernas abertas em um convite, uma posição comum demais para ser uma ousadia. O nó de sua gravata, diferente da de Vincent, já estava desfeito, sobre três botões abertos da camisa social. Os cabelos vermelhos (não ruivos, vermelhos), escorriam soltos pelas suas costas, e seu sorriso, quando não sugava a fumaça do cigarro, era um sarcasmo entediado.

-É um trabalho simples dessa vez... – Explicou Vincent, enfiando ambas as mãos nos bolsos. – O presidente deve estar preocupado com o nosso bem estar.

Suas palavras foram graves, e só então Vincent teve conhecimento do escárnio que sentia por uma ordem mal-dada. Reconhecia que sua última missão havia sido perigosa, manchada de sangue desnecessário, mas ele poderia viver com aquilo.

-Cuidado, Vincent... – Preveniu o parceiro. – O sarcasmo vai acabar fazendo algo com o seu rosto. Como uma expressão ou algo assim.

O moreno respondeu com um olhar crispado, um alimento à ironia de Reno. Vincent se contentava com aquela postura sincera do parceiro e repetia mentalmente que era melhor ter a seu lado um tolo arrogante do que um político humilde.

Ele expôs o caso ao ruivo, com um nó em sua garganta. Rocket Town, uma cidade com pouco poder militar, mantendo a única base aeronáutica que a SHinra havia ajudado a construir até então. O programa estava suspenso, mas havia fortes indícios de que um grupo de rebeldes se organizou naquelas bandas, frustrados com o cancelamento do programa.

-Você tem razão, Vincent... – Disse Reno, já saltando da cadeira e se dirigindo para o corredor, sem pedir permissão. – É bem simples. Simples demais,até. Espero que esse tal de capitão seja um rebelde malvado, ou vamos ficar entediados.

O ruivo ergueu sua mão em um cumprimento, uma forma particular de se despedir. Vincent não respondeu e tentou não pensar que o seu parceiro estava certo. Simples demais, como férias no caribe. O Turk esperava que _sunga de banho_ não fosse uniforme requerido nesse caso.

Tão logo se viu sozinho no escritório, ouvindo os passos de Reno se distanciarem no corredor, Vincent se aproximou da janela. Ao lado dela havia uma garrafa fechada, mais ou menos na metade, e ele virou duas doses em um copo baixo de vidro. O bom whisky da SHinra, a segunda dose de sua noite.

O Turk apoiou a outra mão na janela e ficou a observar os carros passarem muito abaixo da fortaleza da Shinra, muito abaixo de sua posição. 12 anos de bom whisky desciam pela sua garganta e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era suspirar e inalar o cheiro da cidade, o cheiro de sua profissão; pólvora.

* * *

Rocket town era uma cidade bem menor do que Vincent imaginava, era um lugar quente e úmido, de uma forma que quase o fazia se arrepender de estar usando uma roupa completamente negra. _Quase, _insistira Reno, _pois você fica muito bem com ela, chefe._ Vincent apenas pôde censurar o seu parceiro com os olhos e fingir que adorava ser chamado de chefe, na esperança de que o ruivo desistisse daquele apelido infame. A blusa toda fechada até o pescoço cobria também sua arma presa na calça, os documentos falsos no bolso largo e suas mãos enluvadas (sempre enluvadas) enfiadas no outro bolso por puro _**tédio**_.

Esta palavra parecia dizer muito da cidade, e Vincent censurou sua própria falta de iniciativa ao aceitar aquela missão. Andar pelas ruas de Rocket Town foi encontrar uma cidadezinha pacífica, preconceituosa e mais vila do que cidade, para ser sincero.

A única coisa interessante daquele lugar era um foguete. A estrutura já um pouco coberta de musgos, já um pouco destruída pela umidade, ainda era uma figura imponente num local sem prédios. Vincent ficou observando aquela maravilha tecnológica, mas desconfiou de que seu rosto houvesse lhe traído com um suspiro de apreciação, pois se dirigiram a sua pessoa.

-É um forasteiro? – O Turk se voltou para ver a figura de um velho, apoiado na cerca de sua casa.

-Sim.

-Você gostaria de observar o foguete comigo?

A pergunta fez Vincent contrair uma sobrancelha. Ele não precisaria pensar duas vezes para negar aquele pedido, mas podia chegar a algumas conclusões.

-Não, obrigado.

O velho não era o único a ter uma visão romântica da aeronave. Muitas pessoas olhavam o Turk com suspeita, avaliando suas roupas e sua postura séria com olhares fulminantes até que ele os fizesse qualquer pergunta sobre o foguete. Nesse caso, sorrisos eram abertos, e ao final de uma única tarde, Vincent não só ouvira a história do lançamento uma dezena de vezes, como já decorara grande parte de seus números.

A figura do _Capitão _lhe fora citada em todas as narrativas, mas da mesma forma que uns o descreviam como um herói, outros o culpavam pela falha no lançamento. Essas críticas eram sussurradas, depois de verificado que ninguém mais os estaria escutando. Algo suspeito, mas tão tolo que Vincent não se dignificou a tomar nota. Cid Highwind certamente era um rapaz influente na cidade, mas quando o Turk perguntou onde poderia encontrá-lo, tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um risinho sem graça, e um dedo esticado na direção do foguete.

Ele se hospedou no _Inn_, no mesmo quarto que marcou de se encontrar com Reno. Seu parceiro chegaria com o uniforme bem-ajeitado da Shinra, enquanto Vincent continuaria a se passar por forasteiro, apenas para observar a posição das pessoas com a figura arrogante e empresarial do ruivo. Era um plano de merda, pois Reno era uma figura naturalmente detestável, estando com o uniforme que fosse, e Vincent era muito pouco amigável, o que dificilmente despertaria a confiança de moradores preconceituosos como aqueles.

O inn possuía um bar agradável, ainda que Vincent estivesse suficientemente acostumado com bares de qualquer tipo. Era um lugar de uma iluminação baixa, com mesas roídas pelas traças e cadeiras de madeira áspera, com pontas salientes. Ao seu redor ele enxergava muitos senhores da cidade, e alguns deles lhe encararam com suspeita, mas a grande maioria apenas ignorava o visitante. Este pediu uma dose de conhaque (sentindo uma nostálgica saudade do escritório de Rufus e de seu belo Whisky), e sentou-se em um canto afastado para observar os moradores.

Tudo parecia tediosamente normal, no que a porta foi escancarada sem aviso prévio, e um grupo de cinco homens entrou com risos altos. Seus comentários vulgares e chamativos fizeram Vincent sentir uma desesperança incrível na humanidade.

-Traga logo uma bebida, John, seu idiota. – Gritou um deles para o barman. – E venha logo, ou vamos achar que você gosta tanto daqueles porcos da SHinra que resolveu ser tão lerdo quanto eles.

Este homem ia à frente, e antes mesmo de ouvir seu nome, Vincent teve certeza de que se tratava do capitão. Os olhos azuis do rapaz, depois de mergulharem em uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, percorreram todo o _Inn_ com superioridade, até pousarem na figura afastada de Vincent.

O capitão era loiro, com um cabelo curto que insistia em escapar na frente de seu rosto. Em seu queixo despontava uma barba displicente, e tudo o mais naquela figura inspirava subversão. A calça era larga e um pouco suja de graxa, de forma que a sujeira criava uma textura interessante naquele jeans. Havia um lenço branco enrolado em seu pescoço, mas Cid arrancou-o sem desgrudar os olhos do forasteiro. Antes de jogar as costas na cadeira, o capitão ainda retirou o colete, e puxou a luva de aviador com os dentes, bruscamente.

Antes de responder a pergunta de um de seus camaradas, uma besteira interna, os olhos azuis do capitão se crisparam em um reconhecimento malicioso. As esferas avermelhadas de Vincent haviam se mantido em sua figura, nem um pouco intimidado pela sua postura, e aquilo o agradou a ponto dele abrir um sorriso de dentes brancos e vulgares.

-Oi, Cid. – Insistiu um de seus amigos. – Pegue logo essa porcaria de baralho, essa noite estou a fim de voltar com os bolsos cheios, suas vadias.

Camaradas gentis, pensou Vincent com ironia. Cid respondeu com uma grosseria à altura e fez todos de seu grupo rirem, juntando-se a eles mais três rapazes que cumprimentaram o capitão respeitosamente. O barman ignorou a desfeita do loiro e deu tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

Novamente o olhar do capitão procurou pela figura de Vincent, agora com liberdade para encará-lo de cima a baixo. O rapaz não media a vulgaridade, e o moreno reconheceu o interesse que causaria sua figura afastada, social, em alguém que se julgava o xerife de um _saloom_ do velho oeste. Ou isso, ou o brilho naquele par de olhos azuis tinha o mesmo contentamento que o sorriso malicioso do capitão.

-Eu já disse, John, seu merda. – Bradou Cid quando o barman o notou distraído das cartas. – Me traga mais uma dose dessa porcaria que você chama de cerveja. E é bom que ela valha o tanto que você nos cobra, ou eu seria forçado a denunciá-lo para os cãezinhos da SHinra... Você sabe que aqueles ladrões de merda não gostam de concorrência no mercado.

Os camaradas tornaram a rir da provocação do capitão, e este voltou o olhar disfarçadamente para Vincent. O Turk sorriu com o comentário e ergueu o seu copo de conhaque em um brinde a acidez tola de Cid, tomando todo o resto da dose em um único gole.

Depois disso Vincent se ergueu, deixou o copo ao seu lado e foi até o balcão. Fez questão de pagar a dose com uma nota grande, percebendo muito bem o olhar que tinha sobre si. O capitão se levantou da mesa e foi até ele, pedindo uma porção de qualquer coisa para o barman que separava o troco do moreno.

Cid o encarou novamente, e o Turk dividiu o seu olhar em silêncio até que o risinho do capitão prenunciou uma conversa.

-Pode ficar com o troco. – Vincent enfiou ambas as mãos no bolso e passou ao lado do rapaz, cumprimentando-o com o canto dos olhos. – 'capitão...

Atravessou o _Inn_ em direção as escadas, sentindo o olhar do rapaz em suas costas e um incômodo que ele não esperava sentir. Roçar o seu ombro no do capitão era uma ousadia comum a alguém que o procuraria no dia seguinte, um primeiro contato inofensivo. Porém no meio dos odores que esperava naquele bar, além da bebida no hálito do capitão, havia um cheiro em particular que ele não esperava, um cheiro que havia se tornado bem forte quando ele dividiu o mesmo metro quadrado de Cid.

Baunilha.

Vincent riu enquanto subia os primeiros degraus da escadaria, lembrando-se das palavras de Cid sobre a SHinra. _"Ele não está errado. Só é um idiota."_ – Falar abertamente contra a empresa era uma ousadia que podia sair cara demais para o capitão, assim como encarar tão abertamente um desconhecido. Isso não queria dizer muita coisa, mas a baunilha foi uma ironia estúpida naquela sua noite. Entre os odores de graxa, suor, álcool e traição, aquele adocicado inebriante simplesmente não combinava com a figura, fosse esse o rebelde perigoso que ele procurava, ou apenas um engenheiro qualquer.

* * *

-Acorde, Reno. – Vincent chutou a perna de seu parceiro adormecido. – O que você está fazendo aí, afinal...?

O ruivo abriu os olhos, incomodado com a luz. Estava sentado no corredor da estalagem, encostado na porta do quarto do parceiro. Ele dormia quando Vincent o encontrou. Massageou o par de olhos verdes e praguejou depois do segundo chute em sua coxa.

-Mas que droga, Vincent... – O rapaz bocejou e se ergueu, puxando as pernas atrás em um alongamento improvisado. – O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Você demorou, _chefe, _e eu não podia simplesmente invadir o seu quarto. Isso chamaria um pouco de atenção.

-Dormir na porta do meu quarto não foi menos discreto.

Reno o encarou irritado, e Vincent foi forçado a dar os ombros. O ruivo contou de como chegou à cidade e da sua primeira impressão daquele lugar, uma impressão mais ácida que a de Vincent, mas tão desanimada quanto.

-Eu tive um pequeno encontro com Cid Highwind lá embaixo... – Explicou, girando a chave na porta de madeira, sentindo algo de errado naquela fechadura. – Ele é pouco discreto para o seu próprio bem.

Reno riu, já empurrando a porta e se preparando para fazer qualquer comentário maldoso, estúpido e terrivelmente coerente com a perspectiva de Vincent. Entretanto mal o moreno encostou a porta, enfiando a chave na fechadura sem trancá-la, ele colocou sua mão enluvada no ombro do parceiro.

-Espere...

Vincent puxou sua arma da cintura rapidamente, Reno acompanhou-o com um pouco de lentidão, devido à hora mal-dormida na porta do quarto. O ruivo notou que a plaqueta de boas vindas que deveria estar pendurada estava no chão, e que o tapete estava amassado, talvez por uma passada descuidada depois da saída da faxineira. Eram pequenos detalhes, mas contavam bastante se você era um Turk e só podia apostar no mínimo de perspicácia para não ser pego por todos os bastardos que tinham algo contra a SHinra.

O moreno abriu a porta do banheiro com brusquidão, apontando a sua arma para dentro do ambiente e não encontrando nada. O parceiro sinalizou com o pescoço para a para a grande janela que fora mantida aberta, com a cortina bruxuleando para dentro do ambiente. Vincent foi na frente, e se surpreendeu em encontrar a porta do armário semi-aberta.

Não esperou Reno cobri-lo para abrir o armário e apontar a sua arma para o seu conteúdo suspeito.

-Mas o quê...?

Reno se surpreendeu quando Vincent puxou a pistola para junto de seu corpo e enfiou sua outra mão no armário, tirando algo de lá e atirando-o na cama, com um pouco de violência.

-Ai! Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você está louco???

Mal a voz esganiçada da garota terminou de praguejar, o cano da arma de Vincent encostou em seus lábios. Isso fez a sua figura esparramada engolir em seco antes de olhar para o rapaz moreno.

-Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

A garota gaguejou um pouco, e Vincent recuou a arma alguns centímetros, na esperança de que aquela idiota conseguisse formular uma frase com sujeito e predicado. Reno já havia guardado a sua dentro da calça, o que o Turk julgou imprudência, mesmo aquela garota sendo baixa e magra, se escondendo timidamente por trás dos cabelos curtos.

-Deixa disso, Vincent. – O ruivo abaixou a mão do seu parceiro, dando os ombros. – Essa é a espiã que me pediram para contratar.

-E o que ela estava fazendo no meu armário?

-Eu estava me escondendo! – A garota se sentou na cama sobre os calcanhares, batendo as roupas amassadas. – Estou aí dentro há horas! Vocês me deixam esperando depois já vão colocando essa arma na frente da Yuffie como se ela fosse uma ladrazinha qualquer...

-O que... exatamente... você fazia no meu armário? – Repetiu Vincent, lentamente.

Reno se encaminhou para a escrivaninha, e tirou um pequeno estojo que tinha em seu bolso, o estojo de matérias que a garota comeu com os olhos.

-Yuffie... Você não achou que eu seria idiota a ponto de deixá-las aqui dentro, achou?

-Eu estava me escondendo das camareiras! Se alguém entrasse no quarto. Eu não estava enfiada no armário procurando as suas matérias..!!

Vincent não acreditou nas palavras da ninja mais do que ela mesma pareceu acreditar, ainda assim, ele travou e guardou a arma em seu coldre, dando as costas para aquela garota inoportuna.

-Então _você _é a espiã que a SHinra contratou? – O moreno jogou as suas costas em uma poltrona, tirando as luvas enquanto a encarava. – Mas que grande piada...

-Hey! Senhor 'I'm too sexy for this town'… - Reno engasgou em um riso que foi disfarçado com uma tosse. – Pois saiba que eu sou a melhor espiã de Midgar! A SHinra fez muito bem em me mandar aqui e se você tem algo com isso, eu...

-Que seja. – Concordou Vincent. – Reno, você sabia disso?

-Tseng me avisou dela hoje de manhã. – O ruivo se aproximou sedutoramente da garotinha assustada e passou o indicador pela sua bochecha. – Então... Yuffie... você tem alguma informação para nós?

A pergunta estava mais para sussurro e Vincent virou os olhos ao vê-la corar. Reno tinha a incrível habilidade de cantar qualquer coisa que se movesse, desde que essa coisa fosse mais bonita do que a média e soubesse admitir o quão bom ele era naquilo. A atitude confundiu a garota que gaguejou antes de responder algo conciso.

Vincent já tinha uma dose de whisky em suas mãos quando ela finalmente conseguiu.

-O grupo de rebeldes está ao Norte da cidade, mas ninguém sabe me informar direito o número de pessoas nem se eles estão ou não armados. Eu ouvi muito falar do líder desses rebeldes, ainda que a única coisa que se saiba sobre ele é que é conhecido como 'Capitão'.

-E você acha que pode ser o _nosso _capitão, Vincent? – Perguntou Reno, sentando-se no braço de sua poltrona. Um movimento que Yuffie encararia como sensual, mas que Vincent estava acostumado demais para se ofender.

-Talvez. As pessoas da cidade têm bastante respeito por ele... e ele é uma figura bem curiosa, mas está aqui, lá embaixo no bar. Se ele é o líder dos rebeldes por que não está com eles?

-Bom... – Disse Yuffie. – Me disseram que esse tal de capitão é letrado e que comanda os rebeldes de longe. Eu não sei se é esse cara que vocês conhecem, mas ele é a cabeça da rebelião. – Yuffie sorriu, satisfeita com suas descobertas. - Cortem a cabeça e a rebelião morre.

Parecia uma afirmação óbvia, e Vincent não duvidava que naquela cidade rebeliões se mantivessem por pouco tempo. A SHinra era talentosa em esmagá-las, e colocar um exemplo, na maioria das vezes, funcionava para calar as vozes do interior. Muito diferente de grupos como a AVALANCHE, e outros rebeldes que cresceram no meio do aço de Midgar. Esses eram sempre mais complicados de silenciar.

Reno expulsou delicadamente a ninja de seu quarto, jogando-se logo em seguida na cama, cobrindo os seus olhos com ambas as mãos.

-Eu preciso de um banho...

-O que você fará amanhã, Reno? As tropas virão mesmo para cá?

-Virão sim... – O ruivo se apoiou em seus antebraços, uma mecha do cabelo ruivo escapando do rabo de cabelo e caindo na frente de seu rosto. – E amanhã... acho que eu vou fazer uma visitinha para esse tal de capitão e ver qual será sua reação ao uniforme estúpido da SHinra... Desde que eu virei um Turk não pensei que eu tivesse de voltar a usar esse azulzinho detestável.

-Então você não vai como Turk?

-Eu vou como oficial... Se esse cara for O Capitão dos rebeldes ele vai desconfiar de ter um Turk aqui na cidade. – Era óbvio, e Vincent deveria estar cansado para não ter reconhecido, ainda que não perdesse o sorrisinho malicioso no rosto de seu parceiro. – Vamos ver como é esse capitão que tanto falam...

* * *

Repetir aquela tarde de perguntas descompromissadas foi irritante, e Vincent não encontrou muito mais do que esperava encontrar. Estava óbvio para ele que aquela missão era uma desculpa para tirá-lo do caminho, algo como férias, mas já que fora uma missão que eles escolheram para ocultar essa verdade Vincent faria o seu trabalho.

Ainda assim, ele não fez muitas anotações. Apenas uma, e ela parecia definir todo aquele caso. Depois de falar com tantas pessoas da cidade e receber as informações de Yuffie, não foi difícil chegar àquela conclusão.

"_O capitão, Cid Highwind, 32, teria sim influências para começar uma rebelião nessa cidade."_

Não havia lhe tomado muito raciocínio nem muita tinta na sua caneta. Não havia certezas naquela afirmação, mas era uma verdade óbvia. Se ele quisesse, Cid Highwind poderia trazer problemas para a SHinra.

Ainda assim, Vincent pensava que uma cidade insignificante como aquela não teria grandes influências. Depois que o velhinho do foguete o perguntou pela terceira vez se ele não gostaria de acompanhá-lo, Vincent teve certeza de que aquela revolta não daria em absolutamente nada.

O Turk vislumbrou a aeronave um pouco a contragosto, e encontrou uma luz acesa dentro de sua base. O rapaz ainda não havia se aproximado da nave, portanto guardou o seu bloco de notas e seguiu a trilha que levava até o foguete.

Depois de subir alguns degraus estreitos (um deles estava quebrado), Vincent se viu na entrada da nave. Algumas de suas partes metálicas já estavam tomadas pelo musgo e pela sujeira. Ainda assim, o moreno não hesitou em entrar, com a certeza de que de lá, ele não iria para lugar nenhum.

Vincent ouviu passos apressados em sua direção.

-Eu já disse para não me incomodar, Roy, seu bastar... Oh... É você. – O capitão lhe encarou por trás de seus óculos de aviador. - Quem é você?

O rapaz hesitou antes de responder, antes observou a figura suja de graxa, um pouco suada do capitão. Organizando ou não uma revolta, era inegável que o loiro esteve trabalhando com motores naquela tarde.

-O meu nome é Vincent, Vincent Valentine. Eu cheguei ontem na cidade.

-Ah, - Cid sorriu, alcançando um pano que estava jogado no chão. - E ficou curioso!

-Um pouco.

-Todos ficam. – O rapaz esfregava sua mão suja de graxa, depois ergueu os óculos no rosto. - Eu te confundi com o Roy. Ele é um bom mecânico, mas também é um curioso de merda.

-Você é o único que está trabalhando aqui agora? – Cid concordou, como se fosse uma pergunta óbvia. - E não é trabalho demais para uma pessoa só?

O capitão abriu um sorriso, depois que uma risada feia raspou seus dentes. Vincent não achou graça em nada daquilo, e concordou que aquele rapaz era bastante vulgar para o seu próprio bem.

-Forasteiros sempre são engraçados... - Vincent censurou-o com seus olhos vermelhos. - Você vê muito trabalho para ser feito aqui dentro? – Sua expressão deve ter entregado os pensamentos - Oh, vá se foder, Valentine... Eu não estou falando da sujeira. Estou falando da parte mecânica. Está tudo em perfeito estado.

-Entendo.

-Os rapazes me ajudam sempre que podem (ou que eu os deixo chegar perto dessa belezinha). Eles são bons mecânicos quando não estão bêbados, mas eu gosto de ter o controle da situação.

-Eu pensei que esse programa estivesse descontinuado. - Cid devolveu um olhar agressivo. - Me disseram isso. Como vocês mantêm a aeronave?

-Do nosso próprio bolso, é claro! – O capitão jogou o pano no chão, um pouco impaciente. - Um dia essa nave vai ver o Outer Space, com ou sem o apoio daquela empresa de merda.

Vincent apenas o encarou depois dessa fala, ainda que Cid estranhasse o seu silêncio. Fazia um imenso sentido ele ser o rebelde que a empresa procurava, mantendo o programa à suas próprias custas, falando abertamente contra a companhia... O moreno desviou o olhar para os mecanismos, disfarçando seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

-É uma bela aeronave. Sinto muito por ter perturbado o seu trabalho.

* * *

De alguma forma, quando Reno chegou no quarto com o nariz sangrando, Vincent não se surpreendeu.

-Aquele filho da puta...

Falar por 5 minutos com Cid lhe provou que ele não era indulgente. O capitão era uma pessoa vulgar, e Reno podia ser um bastardo irritante quando ele queria. Um bastardo irritante com o uniforme da SHinra. Um nariz sangrando era até pouco.

O ruivo se sentou na cama, enxugando o sangue com uma expressão dolorida antes de jogar a cabeça para trás. Algumas gotas vermelhas haviam caído no uniforme azul da empresa e o rapaz arrancou aqueles botões de qualquer jeito.

-Você conseguiu alguma coisa?

Foi uma pergunta séria, sempre sério o suficiente para que Reno conte-se suas respostas de: 'Eu pareço com alguém que conseguiu alguma coisa, por acaso???'. O moreno sempre era sério o suficiente para Reno contê-las, e paciente nos momentos em que o rapaz não o fazia. Aquele era o único motivo pelo qual a dupla funcionava, por isso o ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás e tratou de explicar que a conversa com o capitão não durou mais de 5 minutos antes dele resolver apelar para a violência.

-Ele é gay.

Vincent não havia perguntado, mas foi essa a declaração que cortou o silêncio desagradável.

-Para você todos os homens são gays, Reno.

-Não é nada disso... Será que você nunca aprende, Chefe? É uma questão de _gosto_. – O rapaz ergueu o seu tronco, apoiando-se com o antebraço no colchão. – Todos podem ceder à curiosidade. É só saber inspirá-la.

-Seu nariz sangrando não me parece uma marca de sucesso.

Reno deu os ombros, sem conseguir se constranger, nem mesmo se ele quisesse parecer constrangido. O moreno desviou o olhar, pensando na figura de Cid antes de se voltar para seu parceiro.

-Por que diz isso do capitão?

Vincent esperava uma resposta arrogante e imprecisa, porém Reno ignorou a dor que deveria estar sentindo para uma risada verdadeira, raspada em sua garganta.

-E não está óbvio, Vincent?

Não estava. Na verdade, foi de uma poesia estúpida dizer que Vincent reconheceu a presença do capitão pela mistura de tabaco e baunilha que infestou o bar do _Inn_.

Naquela mesma tarde, a fumaça envolvia o balcão quase completamente, e Vincent se aproximou com um pretexto. Havia uma figura feminina ao lado do loiro, conversando alegremente com o barman, enquanto os olhos do capitão estavam fixos no copo de qualquer coisa a sua frente. Qualquer coisa não alcoólica.

Vincent se aproximou do casal, sendo primeiro percebido pelo dono que cumprimentou o seu hóspede. Não foi difícil inventar um pedido sobre o quarto enquanto permitia que o capitão o encarasse por detrás de seus óculos grossos de aviador.

-Você é novo na cidade?

A voz fina de Sheera invadiu os seus ouvidos, e só então o Turk percebeu que, dentre todas as pessoas da cidade, Cid fora o único a não lhe fazer aquela pergunta óbvia.

-A gente daqui pode ser um pouco mal-educada. – Continuou a cientista. – Mas têm um bom coração. Você não gostaria de tomar um chá lá em casa? Não acho que o capitão aqui vá se importar...

Cid encarou o moreno, e este aceitou o convite com o vermelho cruzado no azul, um desafio a que o capitão o negasse.

A casa do engenheiro era uma casa feminina, ou ao menos era essa a impressão que as toalhas, quadros e almofadas de Shera indicavam. Era um lugar discreto, e Vincent entrou atrás da cientista enquanto ela apontava os cômodos com um sorriso. Cid passou reto por eles, e o Turk perguntou a garota se estava realmente bem dele tomar um chá.

-Oh, não ligue para isso. O Capitão só foi trabalhar no seu avião.

Vincent não respondeu, e a cientista foi preparando a sua bebida, sem tempo para admitir que ele não sentia gosto verdadeiro pelo chá. Ela explicava a disposição da casa como se falasse com uma prima vinda do interior, mas apesar disso, Shera era simpática e insistia para que Vincent provasse um de seus famosos bolinhos de baunilha.

Aquela foi uma das coisas que surpreenderam Vincent; descobrir que o cheiro particular do capitão infestava toda a sua casa. Era o sustento da garota, ela dizia, e depois da falha no lançamento, ela se recusara a seguir a vida de cientista e permanecera em Rocket Town, ao lado de Cid.

A outra curiosidade foram os quartos separados. Shera apontou o seu quarto e o do capitão no segundo andar, dando a entender claramente que não eram um casal. Ela também perguntou de Vincent, e o rapaz foi forçado a inventar várias desculpas esfarrapadas que a garota gentilmente engoliu.

O doce de baunilha tinha um cheiro delicioso, mas o gosto foi bastante desanimador. Era doce demais, ou leve demais, e Vincent esperava algo à altura daquele adocicado alcoólico que era seu cheiro.

-Avião, você disse?

Shera concordou e apontou uma porta ao fim de um corredor, pedindo que ficasse à vontade para ir falar com o capitão. Ao cruzar aquele corredor estreito, Vincent passou por quartos muito pouco femininos, entulhados de ferramentas e de máquinas inacabadas.

"_É aqui que você esconde as suas armas, Cid Highwind?... Dificilmente."_

VIncent alcançou um quintal, um espaço aberto aonde estava um avião de tamanho médio, além de meia dúzia de outros transportes inacabados. O capitão estava de costas para Vincent, debruçado sobre seu motor e escolhendo as ferramentas com um tato apurado. O Turk não conteve um risinho imperceptível nos lábios ao notar que não apenas Cid havia tirado sua camisa, como segurava o cigarro com o canto da boca.

-Você gosta de voar, Valentine?

O Turk se apoiou no batente, pensando naquela sua pergunta. Era algo espontâneo, mas ele já havia compreendido que Cid não era alguém de frases fracas. Sua postura reclinada foi observada pelos olhos azuis e o capitão parecia acostumado a olhar as pessoas sem conter a vulgaridade, de forma que o vermelho sobre o seu corpo dificilmente o ofenderia.

-Não.

Era verdade, mas a risada do capitão cortou o ambiente. Ela era suja e verdadeira, se divertindo com a figura do forasteiro sério que estava apoiado no seu batente. Talvez mais um dos forasteiros sérios que já se apoiaram naquele mesmo batente.

-Heh! – Highwind alcançou um pano que tinha no bolso, lustrando o avião com um prazer nítido em seu rosto. – Pois eu duvido. Você só está com medo.

Parecia se tratar de uma frase aleatória, sem sentidos além de ser vulgar, mas o olhar rápido de Cid fez Vincent compreender o que estava perfeitamente óbvio para Reno.

-Estou?

O capitão gostava de jogar. Cid Highwind, com sua postura agressiva, gostava de dominar os outros com uma vulgaridade inteligente demais, estudada. O loiro pareceu sentir tanto prazer em desafiar aquele estrangeiro calado quanto em lustrar o seu avião.

-Essa cara séria da porra... Quase como se você fosse algo na vida. – O pano voltou ao seu bolso, a chave de fenda voltou ao motor e o semblante entretido fingia não avaliar a resposta do rapaz como o engenheiro que era. – Eu conheço o tipo, Valentine... Você choraria como uma mocinha na primeira briga.

Apenas o canto daquele azul viu o sorriso no rosto de Vincent, desculpando a falta de uma resposta à altura. Nada de 'Você vai ver quem é a mocinha aqui' de Vincent Valentine, apenas um sorriso tão discreto que dificilmente seria encontrado no contraste do preto do cabelo com o branco de sua pele.

Enquanto Vincent ficou observando o trabalho do capitão, a baunilha voltou a invadir a suas narinas. Havia uma pontada de óleo naquela composição, um pouco do motorizado que o irritava em Midgar, compensado pelos bolinhos insólitos que Shera assava. Vincent não conseguiria desvincular aqueles dois odores da figura do capitão, mas também pouco lhe importava. Como um rebelde perigoso o capitão era uma figura interessante, mas como um simples engenheiro aquela postura agressiva poderia lhe custar caro, tornando-o igualmente intrigante. Vincent cansou de ter o direito de escolher.

Quando o Turk anunciou que partiria, arrumando a camisa social preta e o nó da gravata, Cid interrompeu o seu trabalho por um momento definitivo. Ele assoviou para que o visitante esperasse e limpou as mãos, arremessando a estopa em qualquer canto de seu quintal.

-Você não negou... – O loiro tinha ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, e um olhar que cruzava o vermelho de Vincent a um passo de distância. – Você não negou quando eu te xinguei.

-Não. – Vincent umedeceu os seus lábios. – Acho que eu sou mesmo uma _'mocinha indefesa'..._

Não foi uma ironia muito definitiva, e Vincent não esperava que tirasse o capitão do seu sério. Ele desacreditou das mãos do loiro agarrando aquela gravata preta, mantendo o rosto do Turk intimidadoramente perto do seu.

-Mocinhas não andam armadas, Valentine.

Não havia vulgaridade naquele azul, apenas um desafio frio que não precisou se desviar do vermelho para descobrir que Vincent tocava sua pistola, pronto para puxá-la do coldre se Cid ousasse aproximá-lo um centímetro a mais de sua pessoa.

Isso não aconteceu. Puxar a gravata de Vincent foi uma provocação, como que para mostrar quem mandava ali. Assim que os olhos do visitante se comprimiram a pouca distância do seu, o capitão largou a pressão e deixou que o olhar agressivo do Turk agisse naturalmente, como um campo de batalha.

-Não... não andam. – Vincent aceitou a provocação, se afastando uma passada bem calculada do engenheiro. – Elas _voam, _Capitão. – O moreno esperou o azul atravessado se contrair antes de completar. - Obrigado pelo chá.

Valentine não olhou para trás depois de lhe dar as costas, certo de que nada nesse mundo faria o capitão matá-lo sem ter os seus olhos presos naquele seu rosto provocador. Reno estava certo quanto a ser óbvio, apenas era curioso que Cid soubesse desde o começo que ele estava armado e tivesse esperado até o último momento para provocá-lo com a informação.

Ao chegar no _Inn_, o dono lhe chamou de trás do balcão. Esticou-lhe uma mensagem escrita de alguém ele chamou de um 'ruivo amigo seu'. O bilhete dizia em código que as tropas da SHinra chegariam na manhã seguinte.

O dono da estalagem fumava um cigarro de cravo, bonito de se ver fumar, o qual Vincent já havia visto vender na entrada da estalagem. Ele detestava os cigarros mal-cheirosos de Reno, mas escolheu por um odor em particular. Fumando no bar do _inn_, a fumaça que lhe cercava tinha o cheiro asfixiante da baunilha, e um gosto particular de tabaco que ele fumou lentamente.

* * *

Vincent foi avisado de que Reno estava no quarto, mas terminou o cigarro antes de encontrá-lo. Torcia para que a fumaça não tivesse ficado impregnada em seu cabelo, ou o ruivo faria questão de lembrá-lo das vezes que ele reclamara de seu vício. O Turk não negava a hipocrisia, apenas estava sem paciência para ouvir a voz insinuante de Reno naquela noite.

O ruivo parecia compartilhar daquela opinião, e não se sentia inclinado a ouvir a própria voz. Falou muitíssimo pouco, apenas o necessário para inteirar o parceiro da ação da empresa, e se jogou na poltrona abaixo da janela com uma garrafa de gim.

A seu relatório a Tseng foi curto. Não havia indícios de uma revolta agindo na cidade, mas o suspeito fora visto falando publicamente contra a empresa e aguardava para ser interrogado. As tropas fariam uma intimidação mais severa na cidade, prendendo-o em praça pública. Isso aconteceria no dia seguinte, e tudo o que Vincent precisava fazer, segundo as instruções diretas de Tseng, era ter uma boa noite de sono.

-Oh, sim... – Murmurou Vincent Valentine para o corredor. – Uma boa noite de sono.

Havia deixado Reno com a sua garrafa quando o ruivo começou a murmurar como aquilo havia sido uma enorme perda de tempo. Vincent concordava, mas lhe irritava que o parceiro se fingisse de bêbado quando mal havia tomado a terceira dose. Tipo ou solidão, Valentine sabia que Reno agüentaria a garrafa inteira antes de sua mira começar a pender para a direita.

Resolveu descer para o _Inn_ e pedir uma dose de algo decente, deixando o ambiente escuro do bar ocupar o tédio da madrugada. Foi o que pediu para o garçom, uma dose de uísque que desceu rasgando agradavelmente pelas cordas vocais.

-Não consegue dormir, Valentine?

Vincent deveria ter imaginado que os clichês o acompanhariam e que não conseguiria arrumar seus pensamentos sem algumas doses daquele uísque barato. Encontrar o capitão no bar, no bar _dele, _era algo que deveria ter passado pela sua cabeça.

-Só um último drinque.

Havia meia dose naquele copo, mas Vincent virou-a sem grandes preocupações. Cid dividiu aquele gesto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e o moreno reafirmou para si mesmo que aquele clichê de contos pornôs não lhe pegaria de surpresa.

Apoiou o copo de vidro no galpão, e tentou ultrapassar o capitão sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Cid foi discreto em sua provocação atual, agarrando o pulso do moreno e forçando-o a parar ao seu lado. Era uma certeza para o seu sorriso, aproximar o rosto do rosto desconhecido e sentir as feições se contraírem de raiva pelos dedos que apertavam o seu pulso publicamente. Vincent não chamaria atenções desnecessárias, mas a boca do capitão sussurrou sua provocação perto demais da sua, o que talvez fosse uma cena denunciadora por si só.

-Boa noite, Valentine...

Assim que o Turk se desvencilhou, Cid disfarçou acendendo um cigarro. Ele soltou a fumaça na direção do vermelho que o fuzilava, e Vincent partiu antes de dar mais alguma satisfação àquele sorriso odioso. Era só. Era um clichê que o pegou de surpresa e Vincent estava grande demais para se irritar verdadeiramente com aquilo.

Cid Highwind, fumando lentamente no balcão, o cigarro atravessando seu sorriso malicioso. A mesma mistura que Vincent havia provado naquela tarde; tabaco e baunilha. Não lhe servia à ansiedade descobrir que gravara aquele hálito na memória.

Ao menos Reno estava dormindo quando alcançou o quarto. O ruivo tinha a cabeça pendida sobre os ombros na mesma cadeira em que ele o deixara, e tinha a pistola travada sobre a coxa e o dedo atravessado no gatilho. Um vislumbre para o parceiro fez um sentimento incômodo atravessar seu peito, uma resolução de que talvez fosse pesado demais dormir com a arma sempre ao alcance da mão, com o uniforme dos Turks servindo de travesseiro.

Vincent largou a chave na mesa e puxou a pistola do coldre, encarando-a antes de se apropriar da meia garrafa de gim. O cano triplo de Cerberus era uma parceira ainda mais antiga. O álcool na outra mão daria tapinhas solidários em seu ombro, se tivesse braços para tanto.

-Talvez eu também esteja um pouco cansado.

Um sussurro que não precedia uma boa noite de sono. Com o copo de vidro apoiado na escrivaninha e a pistola deitada sobre a sua coxa outra noite passou, saudosa daquele hálito, irritantemente.

* * *

Vincent acordou com um tiro. Era uma seqüência de balas que o fez fechar a mão sobre a pistola e reconhecer uma machine gun, repassando modelos antes de se lembrar de que aquilo não fazia diferença. Mais dormindo do que acordado o rapaz alcançou a janela e viu os cidadãos correndo para a praça, onde uma pequena confusão tomava força.

O Turk se arrumou rapidamente, trocando a camisa negra, jogando o cabelo para trás com a mesma água que limpou as poucas horas de sono. Cerberus lhe acompanhou por baixo da roupa, mas Reno estava longe, sem sinais do parceiro além do seu copo largado ao lado da poltrona.

As tropas chegaram cedo, pensou Vincent com a dança ridícula da SHinra. A empresa exibia a fanfarra militar com balas desperdiçadas e a promessa de usar os cassetetes para o que eles haviam sido realmente feitos.

-Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui?

Vincent não se surpreendia de ver o capitão no centro daquele conflito. Era óbvio de que seria no centro da cidade que iriam prendê-lo. Também era certo que todos os seus simpáticos amigos não deixariam aquilo muito barato, empunhando ferramentas e xingando os guardas.

-Eu, um líder rebelde? HÁ, não me faça rir! Quem inventa esse bando de baboseiras? Seus sodomitas do caral-

O primeiro golpe foi por parte de um soldado, um novato da tropa de choque que pagou pela euforia com uma chave de fenda em suas costelas. Outros dois amigos do capitão partiram para cima dos soldados, enquanto Cid acertou um belo chute no oficial, sendo apenas então contido por três uniformes azuis.

-Tirem suas mãos de mim, seus cachorros de merda!

Eles o forçaram a se ajoelhar, passando as algemas pelos punhos de quem conseguissem agarrar, recebendo vaias e pedradas da população. No meio delas, mal se ouvia as acusações que o oficial de justiça lia em alto som.

-Ladroagem, corrupção de menores, rebelião e injúrias pública, Cid Highwind, 32 anos de idade-

As pedras também cortaram as acusações, uma delas acertando a testa do oficial. A confusão aumentava ao redor de Vincent, parte da pequena multidão ao seu redor se acovardando, esbarrando nele tanto para atacar como para voltar à segurança de sua própria casa. Quando uma mão se apoiou em seu ombro, o rapaz tocou o cano de Cerberus.

Era Reno, já vestido com o uniforme social dos Turk.

-Vamos?

-Para onde?

-Para as instalações da Shinra... Eles o levarão para lá.

Um último vislumbre para a cena, e o olhar do capitão se prendeu ao dele. Não havia muita coisa naquele olhar, nenhuma procura por piedade, mas foi longo e cruzou todos os brados da multidão, a violência da milícia e a pressão que Reno fazia em seu ombro. Seria loucura dizer que o odor da baunilha atravessou a pólvora assim como aquele olhar, mas Vincent o sentiu muito bem.

* * *

Havia uma luz no fim do túnel, ou próximo disso, no que o Turko atravessou o corredor da prisão. Ele tinha uma vela em mãos, e ela iluminava um caminho tão sujo e grotesco que ele não gostaria de tê-lo iluminado. A luz no fim de seu túnel era uma sala de interrogatório, uma câmera de tortura improvisada pela SHinra inc., e apesar de Vincent não gostar daquela situação, ele tinha ordens a seguir, ou próximo disso.

O rapaz não queria pensar, mas inevitavelmente pensava. O Turk sabia que o olfato era o sentido que mais aguçava a memória do ser humano, porém o exercício prático daquela teoria não precisava estar nele naquele percurso.

A iluminação da sala de interrogatório era muito baixa, apenas formada de algumas tochas inesperadas. Aquela mansão não tinha luz elétrica, uma casa antiga que foi confiscada pela SHinra a alguns quilômetros de Rocket Town. Vincent não duvidava de que os antigos donos tenham sido expulsos na mesma manhã pelas tropas da empresa, nem de que aquela despensa subterrânea já tivesse sido um dia usada como uma câmera de tortura.

No mais era uma despensa. Os vinhos enfileirados na adega não estavam intocados, as sacas com os alimentos haviam sido rasgadas e algumas embalagens estavam espalhadas pelo lugar. Ainda assim, os soldados lhe bateram uma bonita continência quando ele entrou.

-Vocês dois, – Disse ele. – Podem se retirar.

Outra continência foi feita, e tão logo as duas figuras de azul se afastaram, Vincent fixou o seu olhar na pessoa que eles estavam guardando; o rebelde perigoso que teve de ser contido por correntes. Teve que apanhar um pouquinho também para falar alguma coisa. Métodos alternativos, explicaria Rufus com o seu sorriso político.

Vincent não pensou na figura de Rufus ao olhar para o Capitão, e se pensasse apenas diria que eles eram completos opostos. Não havia nada de meticuloso na expressão do prisioneiro, nada de maquiavélico no olhar raivoso que se bateu com o seu.

Cid tinha motivos para estar irritado. Suas mãos estavam acorrentadas acima de sua cabeça, a camisa tinha algumas manchas de sangue e de sua sobrancelha escorria uma trilha grossa desse líquido em particular. As duas pernas do loiro estavam apoiadas no chão, os joelhos dobrados que apenas continham parte do peso do corpo. O capitão havia sido interrogado, e Vincent não tinha dúvidas de que os guardas da Shinra não conseguiram nada além de xingamentos, cuspidas e talvez alguma cabeçada raivosa. O Turk esperava ser recebido com o mesmo tratamento, mas nos segundos que seus olhares se cruzaram, o capitão apenas o encarou com raiva.

Vincent Valentine, 27 anos, integrante sênior dos Turk, com seu lindo uniforme azul. A gravata e o terno bem passados moldando o corpo moreno. Foi essa a visão de Cid, e deveria haver algo de muito engraçado ou incompreensível naquilo, pois a boca do capitão quase se contorceu em um sorriso de escárnio.

-Um Turk? – Sua voz raspou a garganta, e ele cuspiu uma mistura de sangue e saliva no chão. O ato, entretanto, não foi uma provocação. – Eles andam contratando pelo comprimento do cabelo? É isso?

Vincent não sorriu, apesar da ironia inteligente do engenheiro. A vela ameaçou se apagar em sua mão, e ele a apoiou antes de se aproximar do rapaz.

-Você não me parece surpreso.

-Surpreso eu estou... – Cid estralou o seu pescoço em um som alto, a pose do capitão pouco alquebrada pela violência do interrogatório. – É que é difícil me colocar numa posição inferior a dos cãezinhos bem treinados da SHinra.

Vincent não respondeu.

-Você me enganou naquele bar, mas acabou cometendo o mesmo erro que o seu parceiro, aquele ruivinho de merda. – Cid cuspiu mais uns resíduos de sangue antes de umedecer os seus lábios. – Foi bom quebrar o nariz dele.

Vincent não duvidava. O Turk colocou ambas as mãos em seus bolsos e rodeou o capitão, observando-o de diferentes ângulos. O moreno não mostrava nenhum prazer com sua posição submissa, nenhuma bronca com a acusação de rebeldia e nenhuma comoção com os chutes que ele recebeu. Ele apenas olhava.

-O que vocês farão comigo? Vão me matar? – Houve uma pontada de insegurança naquela voz, mas foi imediatamente consertada com o escárnio. – HÁ, não seja ridículo! Quem mais nessa cidade, nesse mundo até, saberia mexer naquela aeronave se vocês me matassem?

-Eles não querem mais a aeronave. – A resposta de Vincent trouxe surpresa ao rosto de Cid, e ele teve certeza de que aquela notícia doeu mais no engenheiro do que os golpes que ele recebeu. – Eu não poderia estar te contando isso.

O olhar do loiro se tornou furioso e apenas se conteve com a sua inexpressividade. Parecia verdade que a informação do rapaz fora confidencial, uma gentileza que fez uma das sobrancelhas loiras se arquearem.

-E o que você fará comigo, Valentine? _Senhor?_ – O sarcasmo foi cuspido numa provocação. – Eu faria uma linda continência se os meus braços não estivessem presos.

Cid puxou os seus punhos, e as correntes se bateram com um som metálico e enferrujado. Na realidade, o cenário era maldosamente apropriado. Os ferrolhos enferrujados machucavam a mão do prisioneiro, e suas costas estavam apoiadas em uma parede de pedras grossas, antigas. O ambiente medieval transformava aquela visão em algo interessante, mas Vincent tinha seu olhar no rapaz a sua frente, fixo o suficiente para deixar o capitão tenso, devolvendo a intensidade do vermelho.

-O que vocês farão comigo?

Vincent se aproximou, mas não pareceu falar pela empresa quando usou a manga do terno para limpar a sobrancelha do capitão. Foi um gesto estranho, e Cid não desgrudou o olhar do moreno enquanto ele passava o tecido de veludo por sobre a sua pele.

Era uma investigação meticulosa, por mais que ele não o soubesse. Vincent tornou a sentir daquela maldita baunilha no momento em que pisou na despensa, e parecia que teria tempo o suficiente para examinar o que havia naquele perfume. Vincent desconfiava daquela doçura insólita, assim como desconfiava da vulgaridade do capitão, e da forma que a pele de seu pescoço se colava à traquéia em seu respirar. Havia coisas a se duvidar naquele rebelde perigoso, ou o que quer que ele fosse, e não se podia dizer que o Turk ignorava as bonitas linhas daquele rosto, nem o cabelo brilhante que contrastava com o moreno dos braços. Sobre estes, e muitos outros aspectos, havia o que se duvidar no capitão.

Portanto Vincent desviou o seu olhar, encontrando uma cadeira antiga. Ela parecia frágil, mas se sentar não estava entre as coisas que o Turk pretendia fazer. Ele não tinha pressa, abriu os primeiros botões de seu terno lentamente, e ajeitou o uniforme na cadeira. Assim que terminou voltou a encarar o capitão, que apenas dividia sua imagem com um quê de inquietação.

O nó da gravata foi desfeito com maior facilidade, puxado pelos dedos do rapaz sem tirar os orbes do prisioneiro. Os olhos vermelhos não pareciam querer desgrudar dos dele, nem mesmo para tirar mais rápido a gravata azul. Isso denunciava uma atitude completamente inesperada, e Cid riu da pretensão do Turk, desacreditando no que aqueles movimentos pudessem significar.

-Por que você quebrou o nariz de Reno?

Um sorrisinho se abriu nos lábios do capitão.

-Aquela bicha ficou se esfregando em mim.

Foi o suficiente para modificar a expressão de Vincent em um meio-sorriso, singelo e muito pouco divertido com o que parecia ser uma verdade óbvia. Ele não se sentiria ofendido, e a provocação não o impediu de deitar a gravata sobre o terno e se ocupar dos primeiros três botões de sua camisa.

-Você vai me punir por isso? – Perguntou Cid, e o seu sorriso parecia conter algo de vitorioso e intocável, quase como se fosse Vincent que estivesse amarrado e ele que estivesse se livrando de algumas peças desnecessárias de roupa.

-Eu deveria é agradecê-lo, Capitão.

A malícia parecia algo estranho no rosto de Vincent, principalmente com aqueles botões abertos em sua camisa social e os lábios em um sorriso frouxo. Quando esse se uniu aos lábios do capitão em um beijo inesperado, a surpresa de Cid ultrapassou em muito a raiva.

Os lábios se entreabriram sob os seus (talvez por surpresa), e a barba loira roçou o seu queixo antes de Vincent roubar espaços dentro da boca de Cid, sendo saudosamente impedido pela língua do capitão e por aquele entrelace brusco. Sentiu Cid jogar o corpo para frente, desequilibrando levemente o Turk e sendo impedido pelas correntes. As bocas ainda estavam unidas quando Vincent grudou aquelas costas na parede usando seu próprio peso.

Vincent tentou se concentrar no gosto do rapaz, naquela mistura de saliva e sangue e não na possível reação de Cid. Ele, com os punhos presos acima do pescoço, dificilmente poderia impedir que as mãos do moreno contornassem o seu corpo como ousavam fazer. Cid apenas se surpreendeu pela investida do tímido Turk, mesmo que esse Turk roubasse cantos úmidos de sua boca, subindo ambas as mãos para o seu rosto, segurando-o firme no que ele quebrou o contato proibido.

-Reno consegue ser... bastante inconveniente.

Ele não saberia dizer se o azul que esperava encontrar fosse ser resoluto ou puramente surpreso, mas foi de uma incompreensão saudável. O hálito do moreno se bateu sedutoramente com os lábios de Cid, fazendo-o comprimir as linhas daquele rosto bonito em um desejo súbito de tomar aqueles lábios em um assalto pouco gentil.

Isso não foi possível, e quem uniu suas bocas em um segundo encontro foi Vincent. Um jogo de carícias rápidas o seguiu, o toque deslizando pela nuca (arranhando a pele eriçada do pescoço), sua outra mão pressionando ritmicamente o tronco do capitão na parede.Aquilo forçou as bocas a se entrelaçarem mais profundamente, um gesto que não deixava dúvidas de que era correspondido pelo outro rapaz.

Pelo contrário, Cid envolvia aquela boca, pressionando, repuxando e envolvendo a língua de Vincent com liderança, compensando as ousadias que suas mãos não podiam roubar do corpo contra o seu.

-Eu não sou como Reno, Cid. – Vincent segurou o ombro do loiro enquanto falava, impedindo-o de avançar para calá-lo de uma maneira interessante. – Eu não desejo qualquer idiota que me olhe de cima. E eu raramente desejo caras vulgares como você.

Não houve tempo para o loiro recuperar o seu fôlego, sem luxos como oxigênio para o prisioneiro. Teve apenas Vincent a sugar os seus lábios com vontade, uma liberdade presenteada pela empresa, brincando com a passividade de um capitão que parecia tudo menos passível a provocações.

-Solte minhas mãos, Valentine.

Vincent cruzou seus olhares novamente, subindo as mãos pelos braços do capitão até alcançar as algemas.

-Não.

Beijou-o novamente, provando daquela mistura perigosa de saliva e sangue, acrescida das malícias da baunilha nas ousadias do capitão. Vincent achou invejável que ele conseguisse provocá-lo de uma maneira tão eficaz apenas com um beijo. Uma habilidade que não lhe permitia prever as investidas do prisioneiro, tentando-o a livrar as suas mãos e ver o que elas fariam sobre o seu corpo.

-Solte minhas mãos.

Vincent se afastou centímetros necessários do sorriso malicioso, a certeza de Reno se declarando naquela boca. A posição do capitão não seria flexível a algemas, dizia aquela malícia, experimentado no desejo que fazia Vincent abrir os botões da sua camisa e repetir sua pequena mentira.

-Não...

Seus lábios não sorriam como os do loiro, mas sua voz morreu no encontro com o pescoço do capitão. A mão que desceu pelos ombros continha as possíveis rebeliões, percorrendo o tecido úmido de suor e sangue, ao mesmo tempo seus lábios envolviam a pele descoberta do pescoço. Vincent percebia o que o seu toque produzia no capitão. Ele ouvia um suspiro rouco atravessando aquela boca, até mesmo no capitão.

Cid pareceu surpreso quando o Turk tirou o tecido da frente de seu peito, deixando-o pendurado nos ombros eretos. O azul mostrou mais daquela incompreensão saudável quando ele desceu os lábios por aquele tronco. Havia suor na pele machucada, e um prazer curioso em morder a base de seu pescoço, se uma pele amarrada, impossível de impedir que ele o fizesse.

-Eu ainda não vou te soltar, Cid.

O capitão tentou afastar o seu corpo inconscientemente quando a boca do Turk começou a marcar a sua pele de forma mais interessante. A Vincent, pareceu um pecado que um corpo tão perfeito como aquele fosse manchado por chutes e socos, senão pelos seu dentes. A pele de Cid era mais branca na parte coberta pela camisa, mais macia e igualmente definida pelo trabalho braçal. Havia um brilho assassino no azul provocado e aquilo tornou mais divertido descer as mãos por todo o molde de seu corpo, roçando na cintura, descendo pelas coxas e marcando caminho por sobre a virilha do capitão no meio de seu beijo. Foi interessante sentir a agonia dentro de sua boca, irritada pela provocação em seu ventre. Era um corpo lindo e Vincent se intoxicava com o suor salgado manchando o sabor da baunilha.

Era um perfume irresistível, e Vincent se entregava a ele, beijando, tomando e acariciando cada parte de um corpo que forçava para quebrar as algemas. Não era uma euforia contida, explicita no beijo selvagem, machucando a boca de Vincent em um beijo tão longo, tão mais mordida do que beijo, que o Turk desejou que durasse para sempre.

Isso não foi possível, mas não pela falta de ar, simplesmente porque um sabor familiar fez Cid recuar ante a uma mecha de cabelo negro, os fios grossos entrando no meio de algo que não lhes pertencia.

-Seu cabelo não condiz com a sua posição... – Provocou o capitão, com o mais malicioso dos sorrisos. – Desamarre minhas mãos e deixe eu lhe mostrar como se faz.

Vincent retirou as mechas intrusas de seu rosto, descolando-as dos lábios, do pescoço, e ajeitando-as atrás de sua orelha com uma calma maldosa. Suas mãos continuaram a percorrer o corpo do capitão enquanto fingia pensar em sua proposta, mas isso não acontecia verdadeiramente. Tudo o que Vincent conseguia pensar era em quão foda era a pele que ele envolvia, aquele cheiro criminoso e o melhor beijo de sua vida, cheio daquela necessidade de se aliviar de uma imposição passiva.

Não era como se Vincent fosse alheio ao desejo, o prazer pulsava em sua virilha, e o Turk tinha certeza de que sua respiração estava tão falha quando a do capitão. Ainda assim, faria jus às suas palavras, colando-o à parede do calabolso com agilidade, sem desunir os lábios enquanto procurava por alguma abertura em seu jeans.

-Oh, Valentine! Não me venha com essa...

Vincent teve de recuar quando o corpo de loiro se jogou à frente, recuar apenas para insistir no beijo e em um toque vulgar por fora das calças de Cid, procurando com os dedos algo mais antes de alcançar o zíper. Vincent sentiu um prazer indescritível no gemido que foi contido pelo capitão quando escorregou as mãos por dentro do jeans, sentindo o tecido de sua cueca com movimentos interessantes.

Isso não durou muito. Depois que Cid se vingou com uma mordida dolorosa em seu lábio inferior, o Turk se afastou segurando um gemido irritado. Vincent terminou de abrir os botões daquela calça, e ela escorregou pelas pernas do capitão, revelando uma boxer curta, colada nas coxas e em um sexo já excitado pelas carícias.

Algo como uma expressão se formou no rosto de Vincent em meio ao olhar trocado com o azul. Foi um momento apenas antes de descer os lábios pelo pescoço, envolvendo as saliências malditas da pele, uma atenção lenta aos mamilos enquanto os dedos se enfiavam por dentro da boxer, estimulando uma ereção que não precisa de mais estímulos.

Cid soltou uma mistura insólita de um palavrão com um gemido, uma recompensa aos dentes que raspavam seu mamilo. Quando o ar foi novamente contido naquela boca, Vincent desceu a outra mão pelas coxas do mais velho e arranhou em sentido contrário.

-Vincen-!

Uma palavra feia seguiu o seu nome, mas foi misturada demais com ofegos para que Vincent escutasse. Ainda assim, sentia os movimentos inconscientes do corpo do capitão, uma oscilação excitante no que arrancou a mão de dentro de sua boxer. Um murmúrio de desaprovação o fez se manter por mais tempo na altura do umbigo, mordiscando a barriga de Cid, seguido de lambidas fortes... Vincent imaginava as agulhadas de prazer que o capitão estaria sentindo. Imaginava, e sentia seu próprio corpo brincar com ele, simulando o prazer em sua virilha. Vincent abriu os botões de sua própria calça, desajeitado e torcendo para que Cid não visse seu deslize. O desejo também explodia nele, no simples pensamentos do que o Capitão faria com ele para se vingar daquela tortura.

Foi por isso, entre outras coisas, que Vincent resolveu ser o mais filho da puta possível, algo que Reno havia lhe ensinado numa noite em particular. Naquele momento Vincent esteve contente de ter os braços livres para prender os do parceiro no chão, mas Cid não teria essa opção, - _ainda não_. Quando Vincent desceu os lábios pela barriga do loiro, seu hálito roçando em sua ereção coberta pelo tecido da boxer, Cid engoliu um xingamento formal. Sentir a ponta da língua de Vincent cruzar toda a extensão da lycra foi ter a certeza de que as correntes não se quebrariam com a sua força.

Era uma provocação insuportável sentir as mordidas na sua coxa, subindo os lábios para percorrer sua ereção com a ponta da língua – _**por cima**_da boxer.

Um novo gemido chegou a seus ouvidos, e Vincent ergueu-se, unindo-se ao pescoço do capitão com uma mordida saudosa.

Foi então que o Turk sentiu os cotovelos do rapaz sobre seus ombros, e um puxão abrupto em seus cabelos. Os dedos se enrolaram grosseiramente nos fios negros, torcendo-os e puxando em direção a seu próprio rosto. Vincent gemeu, um som compartilhado dentro da boca faminta do capitão. As mãos presas puxavam seus cabelos de um qualquer jeito interessante, e ele sentia sua boca ser tomada com tanta força, vontade e desejo que não conseguia respirar.

Essa sensação piorou – e muito, quando o capitão prendeu o joelho entre suas pernas, pressionando a virilha de Vincent e atravessando um gemido sofrido nos lábios do Turk.

-Solte minhas mãos, Valentine.

Vincent cerrou os lábios fortemente, sentindo seu rosto arder com o joelho de Cid sobre sua ereção, o hálito do capitão batendo contra sua boca e os dedos rudes agarrando os fios de sua nuca, puxando e causando um arrepio irresistível desde a espinha. O azul estava decidido, apesar dos sinais rubros em seu rosto, do suor e de uns respingos de sangue que deixavam a figura loiro ainda mais atraente.

Ele concordou, sem palavras enquanto procurava o ar nos pulmões. Ele deveria estar lá, em algum lugar, assim como as chaves perdidas em seu bolso. Vincent livrou os cabelos da pegada furiosa do capitão e alcançou desajeitadamente o molho de chaves. Suas mãos tremiam e ele sentia falta daquela pressão em seu ventre, dos lábios e dos olhos famintos sobre o seu.

O rapaz imaginava que o capitão fosse lhe jogar no chão quando suas mãos estivessem livres, apenas não sabia que aquilo fosse ser algo tão literal. Cid não esperou que ele tirasse as algemas do outro pulso, simplesmente agarrou a gola do Turk com ambas as mãos e atirou-o para baixo em um salto.

Vincent conteve um grito de dor quando seu corpo raspou vários metros pelo chão, um gemido que foi impedido por um beijo vingativo, se pondo entre as pernas do moreno. Machucou os seus lábios com a pressão que roubava aquela boca, pressionando o rosto contra o dele em um controle completo, mesmo que tivesse de apartar os lábios com mordidas pouco gentis. O Turk virou a cabeça em busca de ar, apenas para tê-lo completamente roubado pela posição estratégica do capitão, descendo sua mão diretamente para a calça social do rapaz, sem preliminares no que se enfiava naquele tecido. Forçou passagem naquela pele macia de seu pescoço, tão clara quanto poderia ser, - o rapaz mais branco que Cid jamais vira em sua vida. O filho da puta mais detestável, mais incompreensível e mais desejável que o capitão se lembrava de já ter encontrado.

Sua outra mão abria de qualquer jeito a camisa do Turk, arranhando aquela pele linda e arrancando botões de um qualquer jeito desesperado. O moreno tocou os ombros de Cid, tentando diminuir a pressão dolorida sobre seu corpo, porém suas mãos foram presas acima da cabeça. Os lábios do mais velho voltaram a se ocupar de sua boca, raspando e enlouquecendo-o com a textura da barba rala em seu queixo, o cheiro da baunilha e a vontade do capitão explodindo nas atitudes.

-Que tipo de educação dão para os Turks hoje em dia?

Uma nova ousadia, uma lambida longa naqueles lábios, assumindo completamente o gosto de Vincent. A travessura colocou um sorriso fácil nos lábios do capitão ao ver os segundos em que o moreno quis morrer pela imobilidade.

-Os Turks não tem nada a ver com isso, Capitão. – E envolveu o lábio inferior do rapaz, puxando-o delicadamente. – Eu não te soltaria se tivessem.

O capitão riria daquela ousadia familiar se o calor que tomava corpo dos corpos o permitisse. Porém havia uma expressão corada de desejo na face do Turk, uma ironia inodora que o fazia querer provar a qualquer preço. Portanto Cid não tinha tempo para se livrar de tecidos, puxando as calças do Turk de qualquer jeito no joelho, junto até mesmo de sua própria boxer. Apartou aquelas pernas com violência, ajeitando-se mal entre elas.

O Turk gostou de ver a urgência louca no rosto do capitão, mas sentiu a si mesmo perder a sanidade com uma primeira estocada. Foi algo súbito, e o grito que partiu de seus lábios era um ofego tão incontrolável que nem ele sabia se era de dor ou de prazer.

Cid recuou, forçando seu corpo a se conter, apenas para poder ver a expressão daquele Turk. Queria torturá-lo com a calmaria, retirando-se completamente para invadi-lo de novo, até ouvir aquela voz rouca implorando para que ele continuasse.

Isso não foi possível, ainda que o gemido de Vincent tenha sido um pedido a sua própria forma. Sentir-se naquele Turk maldito tirava qualquer valor de tempo e espaço, cedendo a instintos e gemidos em mais uma estocada louca.

Só quando Vincent abraçou o seu pescoço a dor de um arranhão o permitiu parar novamente. O moreno soltou um gemido exasperado, sentindo o não-ar deixar os seus lábios em ofegos incontroláveis. Vincent ouviu a si próprio dizer uma mistura de gemidos e injúrias, apertando a pressão no pescoço imóvel.

O rapaz tentava conter a sua voz, sempre tentou, porém ao sentir outra investida do capitão, agora mais rápida e seguida de movimentos compassados, Vincent teve vergonha do gemido alto que partiu de seus lábios. Havia um sorriso nos lábios do capitão antes de seus dentes envolverem aquele pescoço, descendo pela jugular com mordidas que combinavam com os movimentos de seu quadril. O hálito quente do engenheiro subiu para o ouvido do mais novo, brincando pelas falanges com uma língua aveludada.

-Tem certeza de que você não me soltaria?

A própria voz do capitão, seguida de uma mordida em seu lóbulo, fez Vincent gemer, abrindo a guarda para outra investida. Naquele momento, Vincent soltaria as algemas do capitão, passaria as suas roupas, e até mesmo lhe daria uma medalha de honra ao mérito por bom comportamento, - _**desde que**_ele não parasse de se mover.

-Oh, Fuck... – Cid gemeu junto daquele palavrão enquanto Vincent soltava pequeno gemidos compassados, o som de sua voz rouca acabando com qualquer plano maligno do capitão. Este firmou os seus joelhos no chão, descendo as mãos para a cintura de Vincent e puxando para si com brusquidão. A violência tingiu de dor o gemido do rapaz, mas uma outra estocada jogou a cabeça do Turk para trás e convenceu-o a erguer sua cintura do chão, entrelaçando a cintura de Cid com as pernas.

A barriga do capitão roçava a ereção de Vincent no mesmo ritmo que investia contra ele. Suas bocas, às vezes próximas demais, roubavam gemidos que não precisavam ser roubados, de maneira nenhuma.

Vincent não agüentava mais aquela oscilação, sentindo demais tudo o que tem a se sentir no sexo quando esse é desesperado e irresistível. O calor, a necessidade e a raiva do capitão se batiam contra a sua pele em um ritmo crescente, sempre crescente, insuportável de tão bom.

O Turk não sabia que tinha mais força em suas pernas, nem que conseguia erguer ainda mais o seu quadril, porém de alguma forma ele conseguiu. O ápice foi para ele uma mistura de prazer com um alívio tão certo que parecia um pecado pouco original. Vincent se sentiu tão entregue às sensações, comprimindo cada músculo de seu corpo, que se livrou de mais do que líquidos corporais com o gozo, mas de tudo o que um dia lhe fizera desistir de viver. Ele nem mesmo viu quando o capitão imitou o seu prazer, mas ouviu a voz grave do rebelde e sentiu o jorro que escorreu por suas pernas.

Um coro de respirações aceleradas completou o prazer, competindo em velocidade ao fim do sexo desesperado. Vincent abriu os seus olhos, vendo por entre os dedos que os cobriam uma ironia brilhante.

O uniforme da SHinra largado em seus joelhos, a calça azul manchada por duas gotas de um líquido branco, ironicamente parecidas com os doces de Shera.

* * *

Vincent demorou a ser um Turk apresentável de novo. Fechar os botões do terno, desamassar a calça e a camisa social, tornaram-se tarefas difíceis por conta da exaustão, mas ele as fez cuidadosamente. Ao menos até onde conseguiu se tornar um Turk apresentável.

-Você estourou dois botões da minha camisa.

O comentário pareceu banal, e Cid não se dignificou a responder. Estava deitado no chão, praticamente no mesmo lugar onde havia jogado o corpo de Vincent, apenas com a boxer e com a camisa aberta em seus ombros. Ele o observava arrumar as suas roupas, depois de fazer sexo com um prisioneiro perigoso como ele. Na verdade, Cid não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele rapaz, sem acreditar de todo no que havia acontecido em um período de tempo tão pequeno.

Vincent não o encarou. Não depois que eles praticamente desmaiaram de exaustão um sobre o outro, esperando até que o metabolismo de seu corpo o permitisse ser ele mesmo, ou o mais próximo de um Turk sério. O tipo de gente que não se pegaria com um rebelde acorrentado, muito menos o provocaria ao ponto dele o atirar no chão sem intenções de matá-lo, a não ser que fosse da maneira mais interessante possível.

No momento, Vincent se concentrava em ser o Turk de antes, aquele que não gosta de doces. E Cid o observava e tentava entender o que estava acontecendo e porque ele não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso torto de seu próprio rosto.

Este sorriso morreu quando Vincent apontou para ele a sua pistola, as três miras da arma cruzaram o rosto do capitão e se encontraram com uma câmera escondida ao canto do subsolo, dando um tiro certeiro no visor.

-Isso foi filmado?!!!

Cid se sentou de um pronto, e sua expressão se limitava a uma sobrancelha erguida, por mais que ele se esforçasse para não imaginar que alguém havia visto aquela gravação.

-Apenas por essa câmera. – Explicou Vincent. – Não há ligação com a central.

Um silêncio curto e desconfortável pairou ao redor deles, e o pulso de Cid voltou a incomodá-lo. As coisas haviam acontecido tão rápido que o capitão havia se esquecido das algemas em seu pulso.

-Você pretende me prender novamente, Valentine?

Vincent o encarou com o canto dos olhos, pela primeira vez desde um último beijo desesperado. Sua pele não estava mais corada, e ainda que o suor marcasse aquele rosto bonito, o uniforme lembrava ao capitão de que estava lidando com um Turk. Ter feito sexo com ele não mudava isso.

O moreno, porém, retirou algo de seu bolso, o maço comprado no _inn _e acendeu um cigarro lentamente. Vincent se aproximou com passos igualmente lentos e agachou-se ao lado do capitão.

-Não. – Vincent colocou o filtro entre os lábios do prisioneiro. – Na realidade eu vim soltá-lo.

Cid agradeceu ao tabaco, poderia beijá-lo apenas por conta daquela gentileza. As chaves foram jogadas em sua direção, praticamente em seguida, e Vincent tornou a se erguer, dando mais atenção a suas próprias roupas.

-Você não era o líder da rebelião – Continuou o moreno, ajeitando o nó da gravata. – Foi um mal-entendido. O verdadeiro Capitão dos rebeldes foi visto na cidade seguinte, e Shera confirmou o seu álibi, Cid.

O loiro atirou longe as algemas, massageando os punhos e soltando um riso de escárnio. Era óbvio que ele não era líder de bosta de rebelião nenhuma, por mais que a idéia houvesse passado pela sua cabeça em alguns momentos de raiva.

-Heh... E eu devo encarar o que acabou de acontecer como um pedido de desculpas oficial?

Vincent sorriu imperceptivelmente, mas estava de costas para Cid. O nó da gravata não ficaria menos torto no pescoço, mas o rapaz continuava a arrumá-lo, a ironia brigando com a postura séria antes de vencer por nocaute.

-Não, Cid... Os babacas da SHinra não seriam tão criativos.

O Turk estava ao lado de uma das estantes, se ocupando de sua manga quando o capitão agarrou o seu punho. Cid veio por trás e prendeu a mão do moreno na parede, unindo seu tronco às costas de Vincent e a outra mão em sua cintura numa postura que lhe agradava verdadeiramente.

-Cuidado com a boca, Turk... – O sussurrou arrepiou o pescoço do oficial. – Ou você pode acabar preso por traição.

As ironias da baunilha voltaram a queimar os seus sentidos. A respiração pesada de Cid o convenceu a cortá-la com um novo beijo, o toque da pele nua sobre o seu terno e o odor inebriante tirando-o de si. O suor tingia a baunilha em um agridoce irresistível, e o Turk estava mesmo precisando de férias. O beijo longo o convencia disso, ainda que o roçar dos troncos e a mão do capitão firme em sua cintura fossem doces demais, talvez.

Isso, ou o bando de besteiras que ele pensava era apenas por ter o beijo de Cid tomando conta de seus pensamentos, aspirando de muito perto o que quer que fosse aquela obsessão culinária.

Os rostos se separaram, e Vincent afastou o corpo maior com a resolução fria de ser alguém apresentável. Vincent Valentine... garoto propaganda da SHinra. Ele voltaria a ser um Turk de merda, mas sempre poderia retornar a Rocket Town para uma visita, saudoso de um dos deliciosos bolinhos de Shera.

Não foi a ousadia que mais desconcertou o capitão, mas a lambida que Vincent deu em seus lábios tornou a expressão de Cid algo ridículo por um segundo. O moreno sorriu.

-Bom.

O escárnio do capitão raspou o seu sorriso, rindo junto daquele forasteiro. Cid não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar a gola de Vincent com ambas as mãos, puxando-o a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e invadindo o vermelho com a mais ambígua das expressões, agridoce.

-Turk maldito...

* * *

**Olá! Ryeko aqui, com uma one-shot grande pra caramba de Final Fantasy VII XD Foi uma idéia súbita e eu falei demais, **_**as usual,**_** mas foi divertido.**

**Talvez estejam pensando que é besteira usar como título uma música que eu não goste, mas foi tosco demais para que eu não colocasse. A essência da baunilha não foi escolhida em homenagem ao Gackt, longe disso. Desde o começo eu quis definir um odor para a obsessão do Vincent, e escolhi a baunilha por ser um dos meus cheiros favoritos. Procurando por epígrafes eu tinha me esquecido completamente do vídeo yaoi mais tosco do mundo (Se eu quisesse ver gente rebolando eu veria faustão ù.ú). Tive de digitar 'Vanilla lyrics' no google para me lembrar do Ga-ku-to.**

**Procurando pela letra eu me surpreendi por ela ser tão FUCKING boa o.o Japonês filho da puta... além de lindo, com uma voz foda pra caralho, ele ainda escreve bem. Por que não fazer uma música à altura da letra como na Lust for blood ou na Secret garden? .-.**

**Bom... a fic está aqui e minhas reclamações ficam à parte. Comentários seriam adoráveis, ainda que eu duvide que muita gente leia 20 páginas de yaoi mais ironia do que lemon xD Espero que gostem e que compreendam minha intenção de usar um Vincent que não seja uma colegial de 12 anos de idade na cama ù.ú Tem cada doujinshi que dá licença... Só faltavam colocarem peito no MEU Vincent pra ele virar um passivinho tosco por completo. Quis um Vincent passivo pro Cid SIM, mas que tomasse mais atitude além de abrir as pernas. E tenho dito.**

**Beijos a todos xD**


End file.
